


Человек из дома вышел

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Эмма щурится, закрывает глаза от солнечного света. Новый мир одновременно пугает и завораживает, угрожает и притягивает. Почему бы не позволить притяжению подействовать, если назад дороги нет?Она шагает в надежде, что куда-нибудь дойдёт.Сонгфик по песне Эдуарда Хиля "Человек из дома вышел".
Kudos: 1





	Человек из дома вышел

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, включите фоном это видео или посмотрите его перед прочтением.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBd_WNg-cag

_Поднялся рассвет над крышей,  
Человек из дома вышел.  
Поглядеть на мир поближе  
Вздумал с утра._

Эмма щурится, закрывает глаза от солнечного света. Новый мир одновременно пугает и завораживает, угрожает и притягивает. Почему бы не позволить притяжению подействовать, если назад дороги нет?

Она шагает в надежде, что куда-нибудь дойдёт.

_Человеку много ль надо —  
У него на сердце радость,  
Он смеётся снегопаду,  
Солнцу в небе и ветрам._

К новой погоде привыкнуть на удивление несложно — она наслаждается каждой минутой, проведённой под палящим солнцем, удивляется каждому встреченному животному. Даже когда весь окружающий мир пытается её убить.

Опасность лучше скуки.

Берётся за каждое попавшееся дело, кидается на помощь, услышав лишь слово, — вот такой она человек. 

Эмме говорят, что рано или поздно она умрёт. С её образом жизни — скорее рано.

Эмма знает.

Но перед смертью она хочет увидеть как можно больше. И она вновь и вновь закидывает на плечи рюкзак и уходит навстречу облакам на бескрайнем небе.

_Человеку много ль надо —  
Надо, чтобы друг был рядом,  
Песня чтоб была на случай,  
Случай любой._

Она наживает и врагов, и друзей в своих скитаниях — в основном друзей. Всё больше имен из пустого сочетания звуков превращаются во что-то близкое, родное.

Довоенные песни передают тоску по миру, который уже не вернуть, — и вместе с ней радость. Порой они с друзьями поют их вместе, хрипло, не попадая в ноты, но покачиваясь в такт. Пытаются понять, каково было жить в этом чудесном мире до войны.

И как можно было его упустить.

_Чтобы дома не забыли,  
Чтобы следом письма плыли,  
Чтобы в этих письмах были,  
Были строчки про любовь._

Из Мегатонны опять пишут, но у Эммы нет времени туда возвращаться. Сейчас слишком много всего. Отец, Анклав, Братство...

Уодсворт её не дождется.

_Человеку много ль надо —  
Чтоб в природе был порядок,  
И была бы жизнь длиннее,  
Чтобы шагать._

Вот и всё.

Этот мир, после войны всё ещё по-своему прекрасный, может быть спасён. Сначала чистая вода, потом уверенность в завтрашнем дне, а потом и возрождение цивилизации… Скоро всё это кончится.

Скоро всё это кончится.

Скоро всё это кончится, и она пойдёт дальше.

_Чтоб не тёрла плечи ноша,  
Повстречать людей хороших,  
Да и счастье тоже надо,  
Тоже надо повстречать._

Она должна ввести код.

Эмма уже ни на что не надеется. Она видела слишком много, пережила слишком много для наивной девушки из Убежища, желающей помочь всем. Нашла радость — и потеряла её.

И всё же…

Она рада, что прошла именно этот путь.

Новый мир отпустил её из своих объятий, и Эмма упала в последний раз.


End file.
